New Friend, Old Foe
by nood
Summary: now with alternate endings.Link returns to Hyrule, only to begin a new adveture.this is my first Fanfiction so don't be too hard on me.Review my story or feel my wrath!!!!!!!
1. Return of a Hero

The Legend Of ZELDA  
  
New Friend, Old Foe  
  
Chapter 1:Return of a Hero  
  
  
  
It was a bright cloudless day as Link entered the borders of the land of Hyrule on his horse Epona. He started riding towards the Kokiri village when he suddenly stopped by a large owl. "Well I don't believe my eyes. Can it be that after seven years the Hero of Time has come back to us? I've herd people around here talk of wanting you to return, and it looks like you have. Things have been rather dull without you here. I'm sorry you probably want to see some of you old friends, if they recognize you. Good by for now hero." The owl let go of the branch he was on and flew away. Link dismounted and walked through the tunnel leading to the village.  
  
As he entered the village a boy followed by a fairy ran up to Link and stood in front of him. "Stop" he said "Only Kokiri are allowed here, and you are obviously not one of us."  
  
Link just looked at the boy and pushed him aside. "Good to see you too Mido." Link walked away leaving Mido standing by the entrance confused. As Link walked through the village everyone looked at him in amazement. Some of them started asking questions like "who are you?" "Where did you come from?" or "why are you here?"  
  
Finally he heard a familiar voice whispering to another Kokiri "Does he look familiar to you?"  
  
Link looked over in the direction of the voice and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hi Saria." He said waving to the girl.  
  
She looked at him carefully and her eyes widened as she asked "Link!?, is it really you?" Saria walks up to Link and looks up at him. "Wow I don't believe it. Where have you been all these years?" Link told everyone about his recent adventures, including his trip to Termina.  
  
"Well I should be going now. I've got more people to see." Link said as he turned away from the crowd. He walked toward the village exit and past a still confused Mido. After leaving the village Link mounted Epona and began riding to Lon Lon Ranch. "Come on Epona lets go see your old friends, and Malon."  
  
As Link rode through the entrance to the ranch he was greeted by a young woman and a fat man in work clothes. "Hello sir and welcome to Lon Lon Ranch." the man said as Link dismounted. "My name is Talon and this is my daughter Malon. What brings you here on this fine day stranger."  
  
"Actually I'm not really a stranger." Link said chuckling. "I was here about seven years ago when I got my horse, Epona."  
  
Malon smiled "Oh, I remember you. Your name is Link, correct?" Link smiled and nodded. "I'm surprised you remember, that was quite a long time ago."  
  
Malon frowned a little "Are you saying you forgot about me?"  
  
Link chuckled again. "No way, it's impossible to forget someone like you."  
  
Talon looked at them for a few seconds before stepping in between them. "Well it's getting late and dinner's almost ready. Link, I insist you stay as our guest tonight. There's plenty of food, we have an empty stall that Epona can stay in, and Malon can prepare the guest room for you." So Link stayed and told them what happened in the last seven years.  
  
The next morning Link woke up early and started riding to the Zora River. When he got to the waterfall he changed into his blue tunic, and jumped into the cave behind the waterfall. He walked in to the normally busy cavern and saw that it was empty; the king wasn't even in his normal spot. He ran behind the thrown where Jabu Jabu once was, and found all of the Zoras swimming and playing in the lake. After a minute or so Links attention was drawn to a Zora girl calling his name. "Link, Link, over here." Sure enough it was Ruto.  
  
Link jumped into the lake and swam over to her. "Hi Ruto, good to see you again." Ruto smiled and gave Link a big hug. Link started to get embarrassed when he noticed that everyone was staring at them. "Ruto, everyone is staring at us." She let go of him and backed up a little.  
  
"Sorry. So what brings you out here? I was starting to think you would never come back."  
  
"Well I just got back to Hyrule and I wanted to see some of my old friends before I have to fight some kind of evil being."  
  
Ruto's happiness quickly turned to sadness. "Friend? Is that all I am to you, a friend!? I gave you the Zora's Sapphire, you bastard!" she quickly covered her mouth and sank under water when she realized what she was yelling. (For those of you who don't know what the Zora's sapphire is, it's kind of like an engagement ring, only it's not a ring. And no one else was told that she gave the sapphire to Link.) Link decided to get away wile Ruto was hiding under water.  
  
As Link approached the entrance to the market he noticed that the drawbridge was closed. "That's strange usually it's open by now." When he got closer he saw a guard standing by the bridge. "Excuse me sir." Link yelled a crossed the moat. "Can you tell me why the bridge is closed?"  
  
  
  
What is happening that they need to close the bridge? Will Link get inside to see Zelda? And what does this title of this story mean? You just have to wait until I get chapter 2 up. 


	2. The Friend

The legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 2:The Friend  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir." The guard said. "There is an emergency at the castle, Princess Zelda is missing I cannot allow anyone to enter or leave." Link dismounted and pulled out his hook shot.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I'm going in anyway." Link shot the hook shot at a wooden flag post at the top of the wall. After reaching the top Link put the hook shot away and jumped down to the other side of the wall. He stood up and dusted himself off before entering the market.  
  
Once inside the almost empty market Link was surrounded by guards. "How did you get in here?" one guard demanded.  
  
Link just sighed and answered the question "I climbed over the wall. Listen, I'm just-"  
  
"Your just under arrest." The guard interrupted as him and the other guards pointed their spears at Link. "Now put your weapons down." Link reached behind his back and pulled out a small bag, he turned it upside-down and about 15 deku nuts fell to the ground. After he was sure that the guards where all blinded, he pushed two of the aside and began running but he was stopped by the handle of a spear hitting his face.  
  
When Link regained consciousness he noticed that he was in a prison cell. He had also been striped of his weapons and shield. "Great, this is just perfect. And considering my luck it's about to get worse."  
  
So he sat down on the wooden bed that stuck out from the wall waiting for it to get worse when he heard the guards talking. "Does he have any identification?" "No sir, nothing." One guard looked through the small opening in the door. "Well he's awake now, what's your name kid."  
  
Link gave the guard an annoyed look. "My name is Link."  
  
"Link, why dose that name sound familiar?"  
  
"Sir, I think I've heard the princess talk about a boy named Link"  
  
"Do you think this could be him?" Link got up and walked to the door. "Listen, I have something with my weapons that can prove that I know Zelda."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a small blue ocarina called the Ocarina of Time." "Go find that ocarina, now!"  
  
The other Guard left, a minute later he came back with the ocarina. "Here it is serge" The sergeant took the ocarina and looked over it carefully. "Okay, you have the ocarina but how do we know you didn't steal it?"  
  
"Give it to me and I'll play a song that only Zelda could have taught to me." the sergeant gave Link the ocarina and Link played the song of time.  
  
"I've never heard that song in my life, it doesn't prove any thing." The sergeant and the guard turned around and started walking away, but they stopped when they heard a deep voice come out of nowhere.  
  
"You really should let him go" a black figure came out of the guard's shadow. It had the body of a man, the wings of a bat, and its hair was black fire. Every inch of its body was black except its claws and the white of its eyes. It put its hand between the guard and sergeant's heads, and a black cloud came out of its hand. The guard and sergeant collapsed and fell asleep, then the cloud changed into a sword. The thing walked over to the door and kicked it down.  
  
Link walked over to it and said "thanks for getting me out of there, but who are you and why did you help me?"  
  
"My name is Diraku, I am a shadow warrior. I am here to help you rescue Princess Zelda. I know where she is and eventually I will be able to take you to her."  
  
Link was a little confused after hearing this. "How do you know where she is?"  
  
Diraku grinned. "I am a shadow I can get into places very easily, I wish I could tell you more right now but we have to get your weapons and get out of here."  
  
Link and Diraku ran down the hall until they got to a large metal vault. Diraku cut down the vault door with little difficulty. After Link had all of his things they jumped out a near by window and climbed over the wall.  
  
  
  
What ells could Diraku tell Link? Where is Zelda? What am I going to write next? Find out in chapter three. 


	3. The Quest Begins

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 3: The Quest Begins  
  
  
  
Diraku walked over to a tree and stood in the shade. "O.k. Link" Diraku began. "Your probably not going to like some of the things I'm about to tell you, but it has to be said. The real reason I know the location of Zelda is because I'm the one who took her there." Link drew his sword (the gilded sword from Majora's Mask). "Listen to me I'm not finished, you see I was assigned the position of temple guard, meaning that I guarded and protected the shadow temple from intruders after the defeat of Bongo Bongo. But a few weeks ago a man dressed in a black cloak and hood came to the temple asking to speak with me. He told me that if I helped him he would give me a device that would give the temple total protection without me having to lift a finger. Naturally I accepted his offer instantly."  
  
Link sheathed his sword. "So who is this guy, and where is he."  
  
"I don't know, he always kept his face covered and he never gave a name. But I do know that he is keeping Zelda in an underground temple. That place is huge, and Zelda is in what seems to be some kind of sanctuary. It's impossible for you to get in."  
  
"There has to be some way in. How did that guy get in?"  
  
"He used magic. This guy can't be underestimated his power is incredible, he almost destroyed me without even trying."  
  
Link thought for a minute. "Did you see anything that could give us an idea of how to get in?"  
  
Diraku began thinking and closed his eyes. "There was a small pedestal with writing on it in front of the door. I could barely read the writing. It said, to enter the sacred room of life and time a great warrior must solve the three-piece puzzle. There was some more writing after that but it was mostly warn away or broken."  
  
Link pulled out his hook shot. "Well I don't know what any of this means but I just remembered something that can help us out." Link used the hook shot to get back over the wall, and Diraku sank into the tree's shadow.  
  
Link entered the Temple of Time and looked around at the half collapsed building. Diraku appeared behind him and said, "I probably should have told you that before kidnapping the princess I was told to make sure nobody could get to the master sword." Link drew his sword and looked it over.  
  
"Great now all I have is this damn piece of crap!" Diraku made his sword the same way he did before and slashed at Link. Link held up his sword to block, but Diraku's sword easily cut it in half. Then Diraku flipped his sword around so he was holding the blade and handed it to Link.  
  
"Here, you'll need a strong weapon until you can get to the master sword." Link took the sword and sheathed it. (Don't ask how he sheathed it because if you're a fan of the games you know that whenever Link gets a new sword he also gets a sheath.) "I should warn you, that sword has a mind of it's own. If it doesn't find any reason to fight it will be as useful as a butter knife. Now we need to find some thing that can tell us about that three-piece puzzle."  
  
"Best way to do that would be to look for abnormal activity, and usually things start happening in the forest first."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? get going."  
  
Link arrived at the forest entrance and once again found the owl waiting for him. "Hello again young hero, if you're going to the forest temple than your wasting your time, everything seems to be in order. In fact I haven't seen any problems in Hyrule at all, except the disappearance of Zelda."  
  
Link looked closely at the owl and than shot an arrow at it. As soon as the arrow hit, the owl changed into an ugly green monster with cat-like yellow eyes, long claws, short spikes going down it's back, sharp fangs, and huge muscles. The monster immediately fled and Link entered the forest.  
  
  
  
What is the three-piece puzzle? Who is the cloaked man? Will Link get the master sword? Once again you have to wait to find out. If you have any ideas please tell me. 


	4. The First Puzzle Piece

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 4: The First Puzzle Piece  
  
  
  
  
  
Link entered the Forest Temple and looked around confused. "Strange, this is different that the last time I was here. I wonder what happened."  
  
Just than Diraku appeared behind him. "All of the temples where changed by my former master in order to prevent you from acquiring their treasures. The beast guarding this temple is very dangerous, but it can be defeated. I'll go ahead and see what I can learn about it." Diraku disappeared and Link began searching the temple.  
  
Link fought his way through halls, mazes, and illusions until he got to a small round room. When he entered the room the door locked behind him and a giant deku baba grew in front of him. The deku baba opened its mouth and shot a green liquid at Link. The liquid landed by Link's feet and started eating through the floor. Link started running around the room trying to get behind the deku baba, but it followed him with its eyes. Finally Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow in to each eye of the deku baba. The deku baba became enraged and started randomly biting. It was able to get a hold of Link, chew on him for a few seconds, and spit him out on to the floor. Link put his bow away and limped over to the deku baba, holding his left shoulder. When he was sure that the deku baba wouldn't be able to safely bite him again he used Din's fire, which was able to kill the deku baba. The deku baba disintegrated and a large treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. He opened it to find a large golden key and a pair of silver gauntlets.  
  
Link continued through the temple until he came to a big door with a gold lock and chains. Diraku dropped down from the ceiling and walked up to Link. "O.k. this guy is called Gretamas, he's a shape shifter and he's very dangerous. He is weak to fire, but only in his original form. When he changes forms it only takes one strong hit to change him back. I'm sorry I cannot help you more right now but I must go ahead and find the next disturbance. Good-bye for now Link."  
  
Link unlocked the door and went inside, Gretamas was standing in the middle of the room staring at Link and drooling. Vines hung from the ceiling and thorns stuck out of the walls. Gretamas started swinging from the vines, each time he went to a new vine he got higher off the floor. When he reached the top he let go of the vine he was on in an attempt to fall on Link. Link quickly shot a fire arrow up at Gretamas and moved out of the way. When Gretamas landed he pulled the arrow out of his chest and changed into a dodongo. Link dodged the streams of fire that Gretamas was spiting at him, circled around behind him and slashed his tail with Diraku's sword. Gretamas changed back to normal and bit Link's right arm. Instead of trying to shake him off Link sliced his head off and used Din's fire to burn the body. (I know that was a short fight, but the first boss is always easy.) A heart piece and a portal appeared in front of Link. He grabbed the heart piece and walked into the portal.  
  
Link went back to the Temple of Time and used the silver gauntlets to dig his way down to the Master Sword. When he finally uncovered the sword he picked it up and sheathed it. When he turned around to leave he saw the cloaked man that Diraku was talking about. "So it is true you are back, and just in time to try to rescue the princess. Of coarse that traitor Diraku told you that you cannot get to her without solving the three-piece puzzle, which is why I cannot allow you to have the Master Sword."  
  
"Well I didn't know that the Master Sword was a piece of the puzzle, but now that I know I don't think I want to give it up." Link shot a light arrow at the man and the man fell to his knees.  
  
"Fool, consider yourself lucky that I don't have every thing I need to gain ultimate power." The man disappeared and Link left the temple.  
  
Outside Link found Diraku waiting for him. "Well it seams that the next place you need to visit is the Fire Temple, I'll give you more information when we get there. Now we must hurry."  
  
  
  
Thing just keep getting interesting. What evil awaits Link at the Fire Temple? Where are the other puzzle pieces? Only time will tell, so wait and see what happens in chapter 5 


	5. The Fire Temple

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 5:The Fire Temple  
  
  
  
  
  
Link got on Epona and went to the mountain. When he arrived he climbed to the top and entered the volcano. He walked into the temple and was immediately confronted by Diraku. "O.k. if you can get through here you'll have to fight Volcasar. He's a horrible beast that feeds on lava and fire so needless to say your fire arrows wont work on him. I'm going to go on ahead and see what I can find out about the next temple." Diraku leaped into the air and flew away.  
  
Link began fighting his way through the temple. Eventually he got to a small oddly shaped room, and was locked inside. There was a large gargoyle in the middle of the room. The gargoyle instantly came to life and attacked Link. Link raised his shield to protect himself from the gargoyle's claws and tail. The gargoyle forced Link into a corner and attacked the walls, causing the walls to start caving in. Link rolled under the gargoyles legs and started slashing at it with the Master Sword. Link's attacks forced the gargoyle into the corner and the walls caved in on it instead. He walked over to the door waiting for it to unlock. After about a minute he was starting to get annoyed. Suddenly the gargoyle jumped out of the rubble and began shooting fireballs at Link. Link used his shield to block the first bunch of fireballs, than he started using his sword to send them back. After a few seconds the gargoyle fell and shattered. A small hole opened in the floor and the door unlocked.  
  
Link jumped through the hole to find a fairy fountain. He walked to the edge of the fountain and a big beautiful fairy flew out of the water. "Greetings, I am the great fairy of magic. I have something that will aid you in your quest." The fairy held out her arms and dropped a small blue crystal. "This is the magic tide, it's a spell that causes a small wave to fall onto the nearest enemy within a certain range. I hope my gift will help, fair well." The fairy left and link climbed back into the gargoyle's room. He opened the door and continued through the temple.  
  
Link finally found the door that would hopefully lead him to Volcasar, but he didn't have a key. He thought for a second, looked at his map, and tried to figure out what he missed. After a minute Link drew his sword, cut the lock off, and opened the door. The room was big and rectangular, with two lava-filed holes in the floor. One of the lava holes started bubbling and a man who appeared to be made of lava crawled out. Volcasar ran over to Link and threw him into the pit he came out of. Link used his hook shot to pull himself out and quickly shot an ice arrow into the pit, causing the lava to cool down and become solid. He got another arrow ready for the other pit but Volcasar shot a stream of fire at him. Link rolled to the side to put out the fire and used the magic tied. While Volcasar was stunned by the magic tied Link used an ice arrow to cool down the other pit. Volcasar shook of the affects of the tied and shot another fire stream at Link. Link used his shield to block, and used the magic tied again. This time he drank a green potion while Volcasar was stunned. After recovering again Volcasar shot a fireball at the ceiling, making a small hole. Lava began falling from the hole and was slowly filling the room. Link shot an ice arrow at the hole causing all of the lava and Volcasar to solidify. Link walked slowly over to Volcasar and sliced him in half, revealing a heart piece and a portal. Once again he grabbed the heart piece and stepped into the portal.  
  
Link ran down the mountain, stopping only a few times to catch his breath. When he got to the bottom he called Epona and began riding to the next logical place.Lake Hilea. 


	6. The Second Puzzle Piece

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 6: The Second Puzzle Piece  
  
  
  
  
  
Link arrived at Lake Hylia, and once again Diraku was waiting for him. This time was different though; Diraku just looked Link in the eye, sighed, and flew away. This confused Link but he decided to forget it and entered the temple. The temple didn't look like it had changed like the others did. It was exactly the same, except there were zoras everywhere. However, the zoras didn't seem normal. Their eyes where blank and they had sharp fangs. "An intruder!" one of them called out, "He must be after the masters treasure, get him!" About ten zoras leaped at Link, trying to attack him.  
  
Link was able to get away from the zoras, and began fighting his way through the temple. It wasn't long before he got to a familiar room with filled with water up to his ankles and a small island in the middle. On the island stood a palm tree and a familiar dark figure known as Dark Link. (In case you were wondering, Dark Link is not the foe mentioned in the title of the story.) Link immediately drew his sword and attacked, but Dark Link countered all of the attacks. After a few minutes of this Link got his bow out and began shooting arrows at Dark Link. Dark Link merely raised his shield to protect himself from the arrows.  
  
The fight seemed to last for hours. Finally Link remembered his magic spells, and used Din's fire followed by the magic tide. Dark Link had no protection from these attacks, and was defeated easily. Dark Link fell to his knees and slowly changed into Diraku. Diraku stood up and looked at Link with a blank expression. "Link, I need to ask you to do me a favor."  
  
Link was a little confused by this but answered. "Of coarse, what is it"  
  
Diraku closed his eyes and turned away. "I need you to stay away from the Shadow Temple. I know that there could be a piece of the in there, but if you go looking for it I may have to fight you again. If we do fight again I will not be a pushover like this time. You see, the cloaked man still has some control over me. And if he forces me to fight you in the Shadow temple I will not be able to break free of his control. So please stay away."  
  
Diraku started walking away but Link stepped in front of him. "Wait, why wouldn't you be able to get out of his control?"  
  
"He uses black magic, and the darkness filling the temple would amplify that. I've seen you fight; there is no doubt that you're strong but you aren't strong enough to beat me." before Link could say anything ells Diraku slid under the door crack. Link walked into the next room and opened the chest that awaited him; inside he found a golden door key and a small round yellow jewel.  
  
Link continued through the temple. Eventually he reached the door leading to the temple guard. He unlocked the door and entered. The room was a large square with spikes on the walls, a pool of water in the middle, and four pillars in the pool. Link began talking to himself, "Figures, this part hasn't even changed. I wonder if I have to fight Morpha again." Just tan Link noticed something standing on one of the pillars. "Ruto? What are you doing here? It's dangerous, you should leave." Ruto turned around and looked at Link. She had the same blank evil look as the other zoras. Ruto dove into the water and Link got out his bow. Link circled the room trying to get a good shot at Ruto, but he couldn't so he jumped onto one of the pillars. From the pillar Link had a clear shot, but Ruto was too fast for him to hit. She leaped out of the water and knocked him onto his back, than she pinned him to the floor and bit his neck. Ruto jumped back into the water and Link slowly stood up. Link was starting to get dizzy, and after a minute or so he collapsed into the water and remained motionless.  
  
  
  
BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!! I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Of coarse you know he's going to live. (Duh) But how will he survive? Fairy, potion, or something ells. you don't know, but I do. BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA- HA!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Jewel of Light

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 7: The Jewel of Light  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruto pulled Link out of the water and threw him onto one of the pillars. The jewel that Link found earlier fell out of his pocket (or whatever he keeps his items in) and started glowing. Ruto covered her eyes, and Link slowly stood up and picked up the jewel. Ruto put her hands down and looked around. "W-what happened, where am I?" she asked looking at Link.  
  
Link let out a sigh of relief and answered her. "We're in the Water Temple, and you were being controlled by an evil man. What I want to know is how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Maybe that jewel can help somehow."  
  
Link looked at the jewel curiously, "Maybe, but I don't know how it works." Just than the jewel started glowing again, and when it stopped both of them were outside of the temple.  
  
Link and Ruto looked around and Link pulled out his ocarina. "You should go home and make sure everyone's okay." Link said as he turned around, "I still have to find Zelda." Ruto dove into the lake and Link called Epona. As Epona was galloping toward him he saw something sticking up out of the ground. He bent down and dug up what he discovered was a heart piece. Epona arrived and Link road away.  
  
When Link got outside of the lake boundaries he was stopped by the owl. "Well, it's good to see that you're making progress in your quest. I see that you've found the Jewel of Light; it is an extraordinary item and can do a lot for you. But its power will only aid you if you are in need. However its true porpous is to join with the Master Sword, making the sword twice as strong and more effective against evil. You are getting closer to solving the puzzle, but in order to connect the Master Sword with the Jewel of Light you must find a silver pendant. The pendant alone has no special power, but the three items together have more power than you could ever imagine. I cannot waist your time any more, you must hurry. Fair well." The owl flew away once again and Link began riding to the Garudo Valley.  
  
  
  
Which of the remaining temples is the pendant in? What awaits link in the spirit temple? At this moment I don't even know so your guess is as good as mine. 


	8. the Spirit Temple

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old foe Chapter 8: The Spirit Temple  
  
  
  
When Link got to the Garudo fortress he put on the stone mask that he got in Termina, and ran past the guards and to the temple. He walked into the temple and looked around. "Where the hell am I supposed to go? There aren't any doors or tunnels anywhere." He walked to the center of the large empty room, looking for any kind of passageway. Suddenly the floor broke under his feet and he fell into a hole in the floor.  
  
When Link woke up he was surrounded by floor masters. He tried to fight them off with his sword, but each one split into three smaller ones when he slashed at them. They all leaped at him simultaneously, but Link used Nayru's love to put a shield around him. With the shield on, the miniature floor masters couldn't hurt him so he used his spin attack to destroy them. When they were all gone a chest appeared and Link opened it. Inside was a key and a mirror shield.  
  
Link was about to leave the room when Diraku appeared in front of him, his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. "I've searched the rest of the temple, there is no sign of the third piece anywhere. This can only mean that it's hidden in the Shadow Temple."  
  
Link sighed as he said, "Than how are we going to get it? I promised you that I wouldn't go in there."  
  
Diraku opened his eyes, "you have to go, and I'll just try to stay away. But if I am forced to fight you than show no mercy. I know it isn't like you to kill an ally but if you go easy on me than there is no hope for the princess or Hyrule. Now go, when you get to the boss room you will encounter a beast named Hyderaset. He is a three-headed dragon, but I am not sure what abilities he has. All I really know is that he has only one weak spot, it's on his stomach and he'll probably keep it protected, good luck."  
  
Link continued and eventually found the boss room. As soon as he entered, Hyderaset stood up. None of its heads had any eyes, but the center head shot a fireball strait at Link. Link tried shooting an arrow at Hyderaset's stomach but the left head grabbed the arrow with its mouth. The left and right heads both shot fire beams at link, but link used his mirror shield to redirect the beams so they hit the center head. All three heads reared back to prepare an attack, and Link shot another arrow at its stomach while it was unguarded. The heads shot a few random fireballs, link dodged them and ran up close to Hyderaset and slashed his stomach a few times. A tail came out from behind Hyderaset and knocked Link to the other side of the room. The center head shot a black ball at the ceiling causing it to cave in.  
  
Link climbed out of the rubble surrounded by a bright golden shield, and holding the Jewel of Light. One of Hyderaset's heads rose from the rubble, spat out a heart piece and collapsed. Link picked up the heart piece and a portal appeared around him. He dropped from the sky just outside of the Garudo Fortress. It was starting to get late so he called Epona and road to Lon Lon Ranch. He knocked on the door, and as soon as Malon opened the door he collapsed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I don't blame him for being tired after everything he did. What should happen next? What will Link encounter in the Shadow Temple? I would appreciate it if you could give me ideas. Chapter 9 will be up soon.I think. 


	9. A Friend, an Enemy, and a Puzzle Piece

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 9: A Friend, an Enemy, and a Puzzle Piece  
  
  
  
  
  
Link awoke in the ranch house guest room. He gathered his things, which were set beside the bed, and left. Before going to the Shadow Temple he decided to go to town to get some food. When he got to the bridge he remembered that he couldn't get in. a guard saw him from a crossed the moat and yelled to him, "Hey you, aren't you the guy that was captured a couple days ago?"  
  
Link closed his eyes and sighed saying, "Actually I am, but I really don't have time to mess with you guys right now."  
  
He road away leaving an angry guard behind. "Hay, wait, you can't.DAMN IT!"  
  
Link slowly walked into the Kakariku Village. (I think that's how it's spelled.) By now his hunger was overwhelming. He found a small restaurant and ordered as much food as he could buy. He ate quickly and put a few roles in a small bag. He left the village and tried to remember where the temple was. He hit himself when he realized that it is in the graveyard, in the village.  
  
The temple entrance was exactly how he remembered it, so he used Din's fire to open the door, and went inside. The first room he came to was big and had doors everywhere. He started going through doors looking for anything useful. After look in about six different rooms he found a room with a dark blue creature similar to Diraku. The creature attacked Link with its sword, but Link was able to block with his shield and counter attack by stabbing the creature repeatedly until it blended into a shadow. It reappeared behind Link and attempted an attack, but Link flipped his sword around and stabbed it in the chest. He was surprised to see that the creature did not shed blood. The body of the creature faded away and a hole opened in the floor, and he jumped into the hole.  
  
Inside link found another fairy fountain. When he walked up to the edge of the fountain another fairy greeted him. "Hello young warrior, I am the Great Fairy of Power. Allow me to heal your wounds and give you an item to aid you." The fairy stretched out her arms and Link felt his strength return to him. Afterwards a small crystal appeared in his hand. The fairy smiled and said. "This is a magic spell called Tryforce Beam. It will take all the magic power you have and turn it into a beam of light. The more magic you have, the stronger the beam will be. If used properly the beam can also heal a wounded sole. Now I bid you farewell, and good luck." The fairy than dove back into the fountain and Link continued through the temple.  
  
When Link went through the last door in the big room he found a large door, about the size of the doors that normally lead to the temple boss, but this door had no lock. Link just shrugged and entered. The door lead to a circular room with barely any light, in the center of the room Diraku was on his knees holding his chest with one hand and supporting his body with the other. Than Link noticed something dangling from Diraku's neck. It was a silver pendant with a hole big enough for the Jewel of Light and another big enough to fit on the handle of the Master Sword. Diraku was breathing heavily and slowly lifted his head to speak. "Link, I'm sorry. His power over me is too strong. You must leave. Here, take the pend-AHHHHH!" he fell to the ground, Link started walking over to help him but after he took two steps Diraku stood up with a look of pure evil on his face.  
  
Diraku leaped at link and took the sword that he gave him earlier. As soon as he had the sword he sank into the shadowy floor, and jumped up in front of Link. He slashed at the air making a row of black fireballs and sent them flying at Link, but Link used his mirror shield to deflect the fireballs back at Diraku. The fight continued like this for several minuets, and nether one of them were making any progress. Finally Link was able to hit Diraku with the fireballs, while he was stunned Link took the pendant from Diraku and put it on the end of the Master Sword. Before Link could put the jewel in the pendant Diraku attacked with his sword. Link successfully blocked all of the attacks with his sword, after the tenth attack Link used his shield to hit Diraku in the side of the head. He quickly put the jewel into the pendant, causing a bright flash of light that threw Diraku to the wall. Link slowly walked forward holding the glowing Master Sword in front of him.  
  
"The light of this sword is a symbol of power. Its powerful glow has been dimmed for thousands of years, but now glows brighter than ever because evil threatens Hyrule once again. And I vow to destroy evil and restore peace to this land once again." Link sheathed the sword and a bright golden ball formed between his hands as he shouted, "TRIFORCE BEAM!" The beam stuck Diraku's chest and disappeared. The room went dark again and Link collapsed.  
  
When Link woke up he was outside of the temple, there was a heart piece beside him, and Diraku was hovering above him with his arms crossed. "You're finally awake. Now that the puzzle is complete we should go to the underground temple. Grab your heart piece and follow me, we have no time to waist." Link grabbed the heart piece and stood up. He almost fell again but Diraku caught him. Than Link called Epona and Diraku lead the way to the underground temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Note: I kind of thought the last part of the fight with Link an Diraku was a little bit like Dragonball Z. but that's just me.) So who is behind this? What dangers are inside the underground temple? Will Zelda be safe? You're just going to have to wait for chapter 10. (Note #2: if it wasn't obvious that Diraku was going to be the boss of this temple than you should be dragged into a dark room and shot.) 


	10. The Underground Temple

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 10: The Underground Temple  
  
  
  
Diraku stopped in front of the entrance to the castle town. He dropped into the ground, and a minute later a small piece of the ground began rising. Diraku came up holding the chunk of land above his head. Link jumped into the newly formed hole followed by Diraku, who also returned the land chunk to its original position. The guard at the drawbridge just stood there staring with his mouth and eyes wide open.  
  
When Diraku got to the bottom of the deep hole he found Link sitting on the floor rubbing his head. "Get up, we must hurry. If the creatures here find us in such a small area we will have no chance of wining."  
  
Link stood up still holding his head. "Well you could have told me it was deep before I jumped. That hurt." Both of them started running down the narrow hallway. Fighting off small enemies as they went.  
  
Soon they came to a large circular room with spikes on the walls. A small creature dropped down from the ceiling and began running around the room at a seemingly impossible speed. After a minute the creature stopped on the other side of the room. It grinned and ran strait at Link. About half way a crossed the room it tripped, flew over Link's head, and into the spiked wall. Link blinked a few times before speaking, "Wow, that was.easy." A chest appeared in the middle of the room, Link opened it and found a pair of gold gauntlets. He put on the gauntlets and him and Diraku continued.  
  
As they continued, they eventually came to another large room. This room had an Iron Knuckle standing in the middle, but this Iron Knuckle was twice as big as a normal one, and held two battleaxes. Neither one wanted to fight this metal monster so they tried sneaking around it. Diraku had no trouble getting around, but Link tripped on a rock and fell headfirst into the Iron Knuckle's leg. The Knuckle stood up and swung an ax at an unconscious Link, but Diraku jumped in the way and blocked with his sword. Diraku began fighting the Knuckle and eventually cut off the ax heads. The Knuckle threw its ax handles to the ground and punched Diraku, sending him into the wall, and continued to punch him. Link got up and drew his sword, than he used his hook shot to pull himself up to the ceiling. When he got to the top he dropped down and cut the Iron Knuckle in half. The Iron Knuckle fell apart and Diraku fell to the ground. Link gave him a red potion, and they walked over to the chest that had just appeared in the middle of the room. Inside the chest they found two fairies, Link put them in bottles and the left the room.  
  
In the next room there was nothing, not even a door. "What the hell is going on?" Diraku yelled, "There should be a door in here."  
  
Link pulled out his Lens of Truth and looked around, "There," he said pointing at a wall, "there's a big bolder against the wall." He walked over to it and tried to pick it up, but he couldn't. "Damn it! I can't even pick it up with the gauntlets."  
  
Diraku walked over to him, "Here, let me help." He jumped up and slashed at the invisible bolder, then Link fell to the floor holding his head.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt!!!"  
  
"What happened?" Diraku asked, trying to keep a strait face.  
  
"I think a rock fell on my head." Link said rubbing his head. When he finally recovered, Link tried to pick up the bolder again. This time he was able to throw it to the side of the room, revealing a door. They went through the door, and into a small room with a pedestal in the middle and a huge door on the other side.  
  
"This is it," Diraku said looking at Link "this door will lead to the room where Zelda is being kept." Link walked up to the pedestal and slid his sword into a small slot on the floor. Suddenly the writing on the pedestal lit up.  
  
To enter the sacred Room of Life and Time, a great warrior must solve the three-piece puzzle. For when the ancient relics are brought together the Hero of Time will be granted the power to banish evil from this world. But in order to control that power he must be able to overcome the trials of the Room of Life and Time. But these trials must be faced without Hyrule's holy sword. So leave your weapon and enter to face the trials that await the Hero of Time.  
  
The door opened, giving off a bright light. Link pulled the sword out of the pedestal and the door slammed shut. Diraku looked at him and said, "We cannot beat this evil force if you must leave your sword behind."  
  
Link walked over to the door, "We don't have to leave the sword." He than slashed the door a few time and kicked it, knocking out a small section, and they walked through the hole.  
  
Inside they saw the cloaked man and Zelda floating above him, her dress was torn in places and she had blood on the corner of her lip and on her arms. Link's eyes widened in shock, "Zelda! What did you do to her."  
  
The cloaked man chuckled, "I didn't do anything, she just struggled a little too much."  
  
Link began to charge at the man, but Diraku grabbed his arm and stopped him. Link looked at Diraku and than back at the man, "Who are you?"  
  
The man chuckled again, "I suppose it is time I revealed myself." He grabbed his cloak and threw it to the floor.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter.I know I'm evil, but I had to give you a cliffhanger. I guess the only question remaining is who is this guy? Your just have to read chapter 11 to find out. (Note: if you didn't like Link getting hurt all of the time in this chapter I'm sorry but I thought it was funny.) 


	11. The Foe, and the Final Battle

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Chapter 11: The Foe, and the Final Battle  
  
  
  
The man was revealed to be an old man, but somehow he looked familiar. "I was hoping you would have gotten here a little later but now you can see me complete my master plan." Zelda fell down by the old man's feet and he picked her up by the neck. He held her out in front of him, and a black cloud formed around them. Link and Diraku both drew their swords, but something stopped them from attacking.  
  
Zelda fell out of the cloud and Link rushed over to her. "Good, she's still breathing. Diraku, I want you to get her out of here, I'll take care of this guy." Diraku picked up Zelda and left, and then Link noticed two small, bright, lights inside the cloud. He looked down at his hand and saw that his Triforce piece was glowing. The cloud cleared and Gannondorf stood there holding up a hand with two glowing Triforce pieces, and laughing.  
  
"No, it can't be. But..how did you escape?"  
  
"It was very simple, I could have gotten out whenever I wanted to. It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment. Now, I would like to destroy you myself, but I must be certain that I can defeat you. So I will allow you to have some fun with my favorite witches, who were recently brought back to life.Kotake, Koume, it's time!"  
  
The twins flew out on their brooms and started laughing. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hero of Time." Kotake said.  
  
"You cannot beat us as easily as you did before." Koume replied.  
  
The witches hovered in front of Link laughing and trying to convince him that he couldn't win, but he just walked past them, and toward Gannondorf. They got mad and shot their attacks at Link, but he hadn't taken his mirror shield of his back so the attacks were deflected back at them. Kotake's broom was burned by Koume's fire, and Koume was frozen by Kotake's ice. Kotake screamed when she saw what happened to her sister. "Aaahhhhhhhh, what have you done to my poor sister?" Link turned around and cut the frozen Koume in half, and than did the same to Kotake.  
  
"Now Gannondorf, it's just you and me."  
  
"Don't forget about me," said a familiar voice. Just than Sheik dropped down from above.  
  
"Sheik? But aren't you."  
  
"Sorry Link," Diraku said as he appeared out of a shadow in the corner of the room, "but she just refused to let you fight alone." Gannondorf stepped back in amazement, and than grinned, "It doesn't matter how many of you I fight you can't win now that I have two of the Triforce pieces."  
  
Diraku ran toward Gannondorf and threw a black fireball at him, but Gannondorf deflected the fireball and threw Diraku into the wall. He tried to get back up but collapsed. Than Gannondorf used the Triforce of Power to transform into the monster Gannon. The huge monster broke through the ceiling and climbed outside. Link and Sheik followed him out to what looked like a garden, filled with roses and tulips, but a burst of magical fire from Gannon quickly changed it into a depressing wasteland. Link and Sheik both knew what they had to do so Link got his bow out and set a light arrow in it. He shot the arrow at Gannon's head and Gannon fell down on his hands and knees. Sheik wrapped a chain around Gannon's neck and pulled him down, while Link began slashing his tale.  
  
This seemed to be an effective strategy until Gannon hit Link with his tale and stood up with Sheik dangling from the chain around his neck. Gannon ripped the chain off his neck and threw it, and Sheik to the ground. Link stood up and saw Gannon stomping on Sheik, than he quickly drank a green potion and started preparing a magic spell. Gannon saw this and began walking over to Link. Link looked up at Gannon and smiled as he shouted, "TRIFORCE BEAM!" the huge golden beam hit Gannon directly in the face, causing him to change back to normal.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH, foolish boy, my evil will reign supreme, now prepare to die!" before Gannondorf could say or do anything ells he was stabbed through the back by Diraku. Diraku than positioned his hands on both sides of Gannondorf's head, and formed two small black clouds.  
  
"Hurry Link, he's resisting. You have to finish him off now." Link ran over to them and stabbed Gannondorf just above where Diraku had stabbed him.  
  
"Gannondorf, I hereby banish you from the land of Hyrule for all eternity. If you should happen to return, I will have no choice but to kill you and put an end to your evil ways." A bright golden light filled the sky, blinding all who could see it.  
  
When they regained sight, Link and Diraku saw a small black jewel lying where Gannondorf was standing. Link sighed in relief, "it's over.it's finally over. Oh SHIT, ZELDA!!" they ran over to Zelda and opened a bottle containing a fairy, but nothing happened.  
  
"This all my fault," Diraku said shaking his head slowly, "I shouldn't have let her come back, I shouldn't have even listened to Gannondorf."  
  
"No, it isn't your fault, this couldn't have been prevented. Gannondorf would have found a way." Just then the Jewel of Light fell out of the pendant and started glowing. The Triforce of Wisdom reappeared on Zelda's hand, and the Triforce of Power appeared on Diraku's hand. Zelda stood up and was about to speak when the ground started shaking. "The temple is going to collapse," Diraku said calmly, "I don't know how to get back to the castle from here so we'll have to go back through the temple."  
  
Link picked up the black jewel and began running toward the hole. "Well if this place is collapsing than we should hurry." The three jumped down through the hole and Link threw the black jewel into a corner, than they began making their way out.  
  
When they got out of the temple, the guard at the drawbridge dropped his jaw in amazement. "Princess Zelda, you're alive. HEY, LOWER THE BRIDGE, THE PRINCESS IS BACK!!!" the bridge was dropped and they walked to the castle.  
  
"Link, Diraku, thank you for your help."  
  
"Princess Zelda, I would like to apologize for getting you into all of this, and I wish to repay you somehow." Diraku said.  
  
Zelda thought for a second and than said, "How would you like to be one of my bodyguards, I'm sure they could get another guard for the Shadow Temple, and I know Impa would enjoy the help."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like a plan to me." Link said patting Diraku on the back.  
  
Diraku chuckled and replied, "Well, because of my actions in assisting Gannondorf I will be banished from the Shadow Temple, so they will need to find a new guard, and I would be honored to be your bodyguard."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to go back to the forest. Hopefully nobody's moved into my tree house." Zelda entered the castle followed by Diraku, and Link went home to take a long, well deserved nap.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think, good, bad, please review and tell me what you thought. If you have any suggestions please tell me so my next fic can be even better. 


	12. Alternate ending 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: New Friend, Old Foe Alternate ending 1  
  
Note: the alternate endings aren't meant to be any good; I just got bored and thought it would be an interesting addition to my story.  
  
Link raised his sword above his head. He began to bring his sword down, but stopped when Gannondorf cried out, "Wait!" Link's sword stopped inches from Gannondorf's face. "Please don't, I meant you no harm. I wanted nothing but peace."  
  
Link blinked twice then sliced Gonnondorf's head off. "O.K. lets get out of here, I really need some sleep."  
  
  
  
Like I said it wasn't supposed to be good, but I think DBZ fans should recognize where I got the idea for part of this ending. 


	13. Alternate Ending 2

The Legend of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Alternate Ending 2  
  
  
  
Link and Diraku entered the sanctuary to see Gannondorf standing next to a seemingly unharmed Zelda. "So you finally arrived." Gannondorf said with a smile.  
  
"O.k. Gannon, release her now." Link said raising his shield.  
  
"Go ahead take her, I wasn't planning on keeping her here."  
  
"You weren't...why not?"  
  
"The kidnapping of Princess Zelda was only meant to get you're attention." Gannon replied, walking toward Link followed by Zelda.  
  
"Well, you've got my attention. What do you want?"  
  
"I merely wanted to give you a Christmas present, your new sword."  
  
Link examined his sword before speaking, "You mean this? Thanks."  
  
"You are very welcome." Gannon said, "and I believe the princess has a gift for you as well."  
  
Zelda stepped forward holding a box wrapped in green paper, "Merry Christmas, Link." she handed him the box and kissed his cheek.  
  
Link unwrapped the box, opened it, and looked inside. "Oh my god," he said as his eyes widened in amazement. Then he pulled out what was in the box, "PANTS! Thank you Zelda!"  
  
Diraku raised an eyebrow, scratched the back of his head, then mumbled, "Hylian traditions are strange."  
  
  
  
  
  
Again I didn't expect this to be any good, but I had to do something for Christmas. Merry Christmas everybody...and a happy New Year too. 


	14. Alternate Ending 3

The Legend Of Zelda: New Friend, Old Foe Alternate Ending 3  
Ganondorf emerged from the cloud of smoke, and Zelda slowly got to her feet. Ganondorf was about to attack when three pidgins flew into the room carrying small pieces of paper. The pidgins stopped in front of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf and dropped the papers. They curiously opened the papers and read what was written on them.  
  
~~You have been invited to attend in the second annual Super Smash Brothers fighting event. This event will feature 25 fighters from around the universe, and will be hosted by Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand. There will be multiple tournaments as well as preliminary matches and mini games. Participants can also earn trophies by accomplishing certain tasks. We hope you can make it, because if you can't you will be destroyed.~~  
  
"Wow, I can't believe they're doing this again!" Link said with excitement.  
  
"What exactly is it?" Zelda asked  
  
"It's a fighting event, just like the note says. Basically, the Master Hand, who is just a big hand, hosts this event to see who the best fighters in the universe are."  
  
"It sounds like fun," Ganondorf said with a smirk "Finally the entire universe will see that I am the most powerful living being!"  
  
Diraku watched, confused as the three walked away. "Uh, guys, what's going on? What about the fate of Hyrule?"  
  
"That can wait." Link, Zelda, And Ganondorf said in unison.  
  
Diraku leaned against one of the nearby walls, "Damn it, now what am I supposed to do?" 


End file.
